hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
List of Dead rappers
'#' * 1000 (Da Mad Poets) * 1WAYROSERR * 2200 Leeko * Ryan 3Pac Harryman * 30 Glitzy * 3-2 (Screwed Up Click) * 5050 * .38 (Wreckless Klan, South Park Coalition) 'A' * A1 Lil Tony * AAB Hella Bandz (Chiraq Rapper) * AMG Fresh * A.C. Chill (Southpark Coalition) ''' * '''Adam Nathaniel Yauch (Beastie Boys) * Alwoo * Apache * A$AP Yams (ASAP Mob) * A.W.O.L. 'B' * Baatin (Slum Village) * [[Bad News Brown (rapper)|'Bad News Brown (rapper)']] * Bad Azz * Bando Bandz * Bankroll Fresh * Bankroll Gambino * Bankroll Keef * Baytown (Screwed Up Click) * Bambino Gold * Baby AHK * BG Kenny Lou * Big Cholo * Big D.S. (Onyx) * Big Ed The Assassin (ｲ.ᖇ.մ. ) * [[Big Hawk (rapper)|'Big Hawk (Screwed Up Click)']] * [[Big L (rapper)|'Big L (rapper)']] * Big T * Big Lyl * Big Mello (Screwed Up Click) * [[Big Moe (rapper)|'Big Moe (Screwed Up Click)']] * Big Bank Hunk * Big Pun * Big Punisher * Big Steve (Woss Ness and Screwed Up Click) * Big Syke (Outlawz) * Big Rue (Mobstyle Protected and Screwed Up Click) * Billion Dollar BD * BillyThaKidd *'Billy Ray Robles' * Boostin Kev * Boss Ceejay * Boss Goon * Boss Rell * Bornthurl Leeskie * Box Carlito * Black Jezuss *'Blackie fontana' * Blade Icewood * Blood Money (GBE) * Bloody Mary (from original Bangin on Wax CD) * Bloodshed * Blenda Boy Boo * Blessed The MC * Blvd Quik * Buff (Fat Boys) * Bugz (D12) * Bushwick Bill (Geto Boys) * Butta * BTY Youngn *'BigBossSavageTinka' *'Brandon Denson' *'B-Brazy (Damu Ridas)' * B-Dog * B.G. Gator (Botany Boys and Screwed Up Click) 'C' * C Struggs * [[Cadet (rapper)|'Cadet (rapper)']] * [[Camoflauge (rapper)|'Camoflauge']] * Caleb Sims * CAS (Castro) * Cahron Childs/JayAre (Cali Swag District) * Cameey * Capo (GBE) * Chaos Kid (D12) * Charizma * Chris Kelly (Kris Kross) * Chrish P * Chris "Mac Daddy" Kelly * Christopher Polk * Chuck Taylord * Cold Kase * Cowboy (Grandmaster Flash & Furious 5) * Camu Tao * Capital STEEZ (Pro Era) * Clip-D (ABN) * Coughnut (IMP) * Craig Mack * CreepyFace (Kansas City Rapper) * Cruddy Ahk * Chocogb * Chinx * Choky * Cutty Cartel 'D' * Da Real Gee Money * [[Darren Robinson (rapper)|'Darren Robinson (rapper)']] * Dat Boy Grace * DG Byrd * Detsl * [[DJ Screw (dj)|'DJ Screw (DJ, founder of the Screwed Up Click, and originator of Screw music)']] * DJ Train * DBG CeJay * Doe B (Hustle Gang) * [[Dolla (rapper)|'Dolla (rapper)']] * Dough Boy * DJ Michael Price (Houston DJ) * DJ Crazy Toones * Donkey Cartel (Charlotte, NC) * Domo Brown * Dopeboy e * Dex Osama * Deso Dogg * D-Boy Rodriguez * D-Pac (Screwed Up Click) 'E' * [[Eazy-E (rapper)|'Eazy-E (rapper)']] * EBE Bandz *'Everlasting Hitman' * Esbe The 6th St. Bully (Dred Skott, League of Extraordinary Gz) *'Ello da don' *'Elmii Problema' *'EMG Santana' *'Eyedea (Minnesota rapper)' *'Ezra Weah' *'E-Dubble (man, myth, legend)' *'E-Money Bags' 'F' * Fat Pat (Screwed Up Click) * Fatal Hussein (Outlawz) * Fame Reek * FBG Brick * Fla.Boi.Tony * Flabba * Flexboy BK * Flipside (O.F.T.B.) * Fo' Clips * Fooly Wayne (Screwed Up Click) * [[Fat Tone (rapper)|'Fat Tone (rapper)']] * Freaky Tah * Father Shaheed (Poor Righteous Teachers) * Fredo Santana (rapper) * FrankieBTW * Faisal Mssyeh * Feis Ecktuh * FNG Bart 'G' * Ganjah K * Gangstalicious * GB (Moscow17) * Grym Reaper (Gravediggaz) * General Reezy * Ghost * Guru (Gang Starr) * Grace Bandza Samba * Gee Money * Glewie Sparccs * Gman Lul T * Goonie Looney * Gu Razer * G-Slimm 'H' * Hard Jarv (Screwed Up Click) * Hard Ward (Screwed Up Click) * Half a Milxnncnnc * Heavy D (Heavy D & the Boyz) * Hella Sketchy * Hittman (RBL Posse) * Hiismo (RCK SQUAD) * Hollywood Play * Hollywood Will * Hotrod SKM * Huncho Reese * Hussein Fatal (Outlawz) * HTD Rich Spazz I''' * '''Incognito (Moscow17) 'J' * J Dilla (Jay Dee of Slum Village) * Jacka * Jackpot (Yzo Empire) * Jason (Screwed Up Click) * JayAre/Cahron Childs (Cali Swag District) * Jay Sav * Jam Master Jay (Run-D.M.C.) * Jayo Sama * Jigg Marley * Jigga Wholesale * Jimme Wallstreet * Jimmy Splicer * Jimmy Wopo * Joe BG * Joshua Ribera * John Walt * Johnny Boy Da Prince * Jokez * Jon McMurray * John Vietnam * Johnny J * Johnny Ha$h * Jon James * Joe Boy (Gee Dawg N Joe Boy) * Juicethegod * Juice WRLD / Juicethekidd * June OSO * Junior B (Pro Era) 'K' * Kayo Red * Kastro (Outlawz) * Ken Ken (2G Ent) * Kenny Vulcan * Kevin Fret * KC * KD * Khaed (Members Only) * KMG the Illustrator (Above The Law) * Killa Sha * Killah P * Kilo-G * Koopsta Nicca (Three Six Mafia/Mafia 6ix) * KL (Screwball) * KENDRO (400TTP) * Kutthroat Von * Kris Kantai * K-Syco (Young Gangstas) 'L' * Laflare 2X * Lampz * Lee Khan * Left Eye (TLC) * Lele * Lez * Lil N9ne Pressure * Lil Black * Lil Boo (Screwed Up Click) * Lil Bout It * Lil Buzz * Lil Don * Lil Frost * Lil Flacko * Lil Heem * Lil Jeff * Lil Jhon * Lil Jojo (BDK)(FBG) * Lil Jug * Lil' Laniak 2 (L.A Denver Lane Bloods) * Lil Mister * Lil Peep ''' * '''Lil Phat (Trill Ent.)agnolia $horty * Lil Pooh * Lil Lonnie * Lil Snupe * Lodiii Bey * Lord Infamous (Three 6 Mafia/Da Mafia 6ix/Club House Click) * Lovebug Starski * Louie Badazz * Louis Robinson * Lucky 8 (KF Gang) * L`A Capone M''' * '''Marlon Brando (Sporty Thievz) * Marley G * Markey Fresh * Magnolia Shorty * [[Mausberg (rapper)|'Mausberg (rapper)']] * Mell * Mr. Magic (No Limit Records) * Mr. Yoshie * Mr 3-2 (Screwed Up Click, Southside Playaz, The Convicts, Blac Monks) * Mr Cee (RBL POSSE) * Master Don * Mausberg * Maurice Hobbs * Mazaradi Fox (G-Unit) * MC Breed ''' * '''MC Trouble * [[Mac-11 (Watts rapper)|'Mac-11 (Watts rapper)']]' Watts Franklin Square Crips' * [[Mac Dre (rapper)|'Mac Dre (rapper)']] * Mac Miller * MCA (Beastie Boys) * MOB Dooski * Monkey Black * Money Made Nia * Moneyman Lil Sean * Monte Wayne * Monster Mill (Death Before Dishonor Dynasty/Brotherhood KYIN) * Mopreme Shakur (Outlawz) * Mic Lansky * Mixmaster Spade * Mubu Krump * Murda * M-1 (RAW DEAL) 'N' * Natina Reed (Blaque) * Natrix Dream * Nate Dogg * Napoleon (Outlawz) * NBA Boosie * Nut (Street Military) * [[No Game (rapper)|'No Game (rapper)']] * The Notorious B.I.G. (Junior M.A.F.I.A.) * Nick Breed * Nina Ross Da Boss * Nipsey Hussle 'O' * OG Man Man * [[Ol' Dirty Bastard (rapper)|'Ol' Dirty Bastard (Wu-Tang Clan)']] * Olanrewaju Pelepele * One Way * OMB Bangmann * OTF Nuski * OTF Nunu * O.G Mad Eye 'P' * PACkmaN * Panchas Psycho * Pat Lemmon (Screwed Up Click) * Paul C * Proof (D12) * Pimp C (UnderGroundKings/UGK) * Professor X (X Clan) * Pimp Daddy * Party Arty * Party XOX * Petey Parker (Prominent Sons) * Peanut 2 (Damu Ridas) * Proliphic * Pumpkinhead * Phife Dawg (A Tribe Called Quest) * Pluto 2X * Prince Be (PM Dawn) *'Prodigy (Mobb Deep)' *'Phanelli Deblasio' *'Poppie' *'Poppy Loco' 'Q' * 'R' * Rapping Ron (Bad N-fluenz) * Ragunz * Rammellzee * Rambo * Ramboe Slice * Ras G * Ratchet Life * RBM Lil A * RS * Rohz * Ron Eazi * RichLord S''' * '''Saxon Meyer * Sam Vito * Samat * Savy G * Scally Jonesy * Scepaz * [[Scott La Rock (producer)|'Scott La Rock (producer)']] * Scudda Cheese * Shagg Od Twon * Seagram * Sean Mackk * Sean Price * Shawty Lo * Short Kidd * [[Slim Dunkin (rapper)|'Slim Dunkin (rapper)']] * [[Soulja Slim (rapper)|'Soulja Slim (rapper)']] * Speaker Knockerz (rapper) *'Static Major' * Stretch (Live Squad) * [[Subroc (KMD)|'Subroc (KMD)']] * Sinnister * Stack Bundles (Riot Squad) * Stain Savage *'Special One (female rapper-The Conscious Daughters )' *'Sosa Corleone' *'Splash Addict' *'Splashy Roc' * Speedy Loc * Spyder D * Ski (Dismasters) * Skooly * Scudda Cheese * Swagg Huncho * Swipey * Smylez * Smacc Turner * Smallz * Shootashellz * Slang Tounge * Slattgoon *'Smoke Dawg' *'Slvmp Cee' *'Sub Tae' *'Succed Phlyguy' *'Sugar Shaft (X Clan)' T''' * '''Taedoe * TaTachapo * TB * Tech 9 * Tee Lee (Screwed Up Click) * TeamEast Snoop * [[Tony Trapz (Toronto rapper)|'Tony Trapz (Toronto rapper)']] * Tony Vegaz * Toro * Trap House * Tray 57 * Trae Da Kidd * Tre-8 * Treble Treb (Screwed Up Click) * Trouble Cho * Trouble T Roy (Heavy D and the Boys) * Troubleboy Prince * [[Tupac Shakur (rapper)|'Tupac Shakur (rapper)']]' (Outlawz)' * Tim Dog * Tip Toe *'The Mac (Vallejo rapper)' *'Tuck' *'Twhy' *'T. Kizer Tha Dummy' *'T-streetz' 'U' *'Udeme' *'Ugly Bruh' *'Uknown5iver' *'UTS Felda' 'V' * VAL'GZ * Veeno Gunna * Vicious * Viro the Virus * VilleBoy Ant * [[VL Mike (rapper)|'VL Mike (rapper)']] 'W' *'Wake Self' *'Wickett Crickett (South Park Coalition)' * Wne * Woodie * Wop Fisher * William Teasley III * Willie McCoy 'X' *'rip x (Members Only)' *'X-1 (Onyx)' Y''' * '''Ya Boy H * Yaki Khadafi (Outlawz) * Yaya White * YBM Beezy * YBN Valley (Young Boss N*ggaz) * YC * Yella Boi * YNW Juvy (Young N*gga World) * YNW Sakchaser (Young N*gga World) * Young Ace * Young Affishal * Young Greatness * Young Icee * Young Pappy (PBG) * Yung Mazi * Yung Scoop Guala * Yung Theory 'Z' *'Zoink' *'Zoe Dowdell' *'Zoe Realla' See Also * List of Rappers * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of dead rappers in gangs or affiliated * List of male and female Rappers and DJs and Producers, graffiti artists and b-boys and b-girls Category:Lists